1. Technical Field
This document describes wireless networking technology and related user interface technology.
2. Related Art
Many wireless devices provide a user interface that allows a user to manage the establishment of communications with other devices. For example, some Bluetooth devices provide a user interface that shows nearby Bluetooth devices, and that allows users to set up and manage pairings/connections with the nearby devices. Despite the considerable efforts spent in designing and implementing these types of user interfaces (and the technologies related to/underlying these types of user interfaces), further improvements in this area would be desirable.